Carmilla: Twice Bitten
by Tarantula
Summary: Set after the series 1 finale. Laura, Carmilla and co. return to Silas University after Reading Week, prepared to fight a new evil but resources are limited and, even worse, the death of Carmilla's mother has not gone unnoticed by a higher power who is determined to seek revenge…and the new Dean might also be connected to Carmilla's past! Standard day at Silas University!
1. Chapter 1

**Carmilla: Twice Bitten**

**Chapter One**

**Aftermath**

_Laura_

Life is a strange and mysterious thing. One minute you could be the top of your class in high school with a promising future ahead of you and the next you could be fighting vampires while trying to stop a group of people being fed to an immortal and mysterious light entity. That was the life I was now living- kind of. To recap, I go to Silas University, a strange and supernatural place which was, until recently, run by an ancient vampire who used my now-vampire girlfriend to trick girls into becoming unknowing sacrifices to a light entity that was located at the university. It was a very stressful and scary time but we managed to stop the Dean, save everyone who had been kidnapped …_and_ my lit-paper passed!

We had believed that we had solved all our problems, only for my friend LaFontaine to ask what would happen if, rather than feeding the light entity a group of teenagers, it was fed an all-powerful vampire? It turns out my attempt of being a badass by causing the Dean to fall into the light may have done more damage than good. You can imagine how annoyed I am that my shining moment has been made into a giant mistake! The idea of leaving for reading week and never coming back but here I am, sitting in the front seat of my dad's car as we head back to Silas University.

My dad is very over protective and had decided to buy me more bear repellent (seriously), accompanied with mace spray, a baton and, rather alarmingly, a "black lipstick one million volt stun gun", which looked like an oversized tube of lipstick but was actually capable of stunning anyone attacking you. I'm not sure if this was a response to me dating a vampire or not. I had uploaded everything that had happened online, our adventure available for all to see. On campus, everyone knew what had happened (not all believed though) but off-campus? I'm not sure who's seen it. I've seen the numbers and it far exceeded the number of students on campus but I have no idea if my dad's seen or not. It's not like I could tell him. If I did he'd never let me leave my room! I had expected more fallout from the videos. Vampires are a real thing! Vampire actually walk among us and no one seems to care! I've had emails from people telling me how well made my videos are and it made me realise that unless you go to Silas, it does just look like a silly web series.

Maybe the world just isn't ready to believe in vampires.

'Remember to call me every night,' my dad said, looking in the rear-view mirror and back at the road before quickly looking at the rear-view mirror again. He's always extra careful when driving to the point where it was almost worrying. 'I didn't hear from you once all last term.'

'I was…' I considered my words carefully. 'Busy.'

'With boys?' dad asked sharply with an accusing tone.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'No, Dad. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a lesbian. A _lesbian_! I'm as gay as the day is long!' I replied.

'So you say but I've read your…Ron/Snape fanfiction…' he grimaced and checked the rear-view mirror again. 'No lesbian would write _that_.'

'I can be a lesbian and like non-lesbian couples,' I huffed. 'And where did you thing my fanfiction?'

'In your notepad,' he answered without any trace of embarrassment.

I reddened. 'I was fourteen…' I mumbled and put my headphones in, deciding that listening to The Script would be less painful than discussing slash fanfiction with my father.

I stared aimlessly out the window at the passing scenery, the sky was a brilliant blue and the sun was shining happily away. Despite the beautiful day I couldn't help but feel a tad apprehensive. Something bad was going to happen, that much we knew. We just don't know what! I eventually dozed off and was woken up by my dad shaking me.

'We're here,' he told me and got out of the car to grab my suitcase. I grabbed the bag full of my new self-defence weapons, suddenly wishing that I had more, and stepped out. My dad wheeled my suitcase to me and looked at me uncertainly.

'Do you want me to walk you to your room?' he asked.

'No thanks,' I smiled and hugged him. 'I promise I'll call you.'

He kissed my cheek and let me go sadly. I took my suitcase and made my way to room, waving to him from other my shoulder. He waved back and got back inside the car, leaving quickly. I walked through the mass groups of students, occasionally being stopped either to be thanked for saving the school or being congratulated on my story-telling skills. Again, the world apparently isn't ready to believe in the supernatural. It felt a long way back to my room, the anticipation of seeing Carmilla again building with every step. I stopped at the door, my heart in my stomach. I hadn't wanted to leave her here by herself but she insisted that she had nothing better to do so she gave me a kiss and sent me away.

'I can do this,' I told myself and pushed the door open. 'I'mmmmmmm ba- whoa!'

The room was spotless! No clothes on the floor, all the rubbish in the bin and all the cups were washed by the sink! I ran to the bathroom, not believing my eyes and found that it was clean too! Carmilla never cleaned! She was a slob! She was messy!

There was a roar from a motorbike engine outside the window and I curiously walked over and peered outside. I grinned, looking down at the motorcyclist who was looking up at me, revving the engine. I'd recognise those leather pants anywhere. I ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind and down the staircase. I quickly apologised to anyone I knocked into and jumped down the steps outside. Carmilla took her helmet off and pulled her hairband off, unleashing her curls.

'Hello, sweetheart,' she smiled and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I held onto her shoulders and melted against her, responding as she opened her mouth against mine. She instinctively took control of the kiss, deciding just how fast and how deep the kiss was.

She pulled back, leaving me wanting more and with my mouth hanging open stupidly. She grinned at me and turned off the engine.

'What do you think?' she asked, stroking the handle.

'I-I-wow…' I realised how stupid I sounded and shook myself. 'How did you pay for that?'

'My mother had quite the savings account,' Carmilla purred. 'She made many powerful connections during her long life and built up a rather large fortune. I figured it was my right to take control of it. All it took was some vampire persuasion and boom. I'm rich.'

'So the first thing you did was buy a motorbike?' I asked and she shrugged.

'It goes well with my leather pants,' she got off the bike. 'I think it suits me, don't you?'

'Oh of course,' I smiled. 'You going to take me out on a ride?'

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow. 'Of course…if you're lucky I'll even take you out on my motorbike,' she teased and I felt my stomach do several backflips and then the worm (my body reactions to excitement in strange ways). 'You all unpacked?'

'No. I was a bit too shocked by how clean the room was,' I admitted and took her hand.

'Well I thought I'd surprise you,' replied Carmilla as we walked back inside and up the staircase. 'Did it work?'

We walked into the room and I nodded. 'Definitely. Think you can keep this up all the time?' I asked, unzipping my suitcase and starting to unpack.

'I make no promises, cutie,' Carmilla jumped on her bed and put her helmet by her pillow. 'But I'll certainly make an effort. I might even let you ear all your cookies at some point.'

I laughed. 'I'll hold you to that.'

There was a knock at the door and Perry and LaFontaine walked in.

'Wow. A knock,' mused Carmilla. 'You two _are_ becoming more civilised.'

'And I see you've learnt the concept of tidying up after yourself,' replied Perry quickly and Carmilla grinned. 'Have you two spoken about what we're going to about this light?'

'Erm…no. Carmilla doesn't have a phone,' I replied.

'Couldn't you guys Skype or email?' asked LaFontaine and I gave her a look. 'Oh right. Let me guess, your dad doesn't let you have a computer at home?'

'Oh no. He does. It just isn't connected to the Internet,' I replied.

Perry rounded on Carmilla. 'Did you do anymore research?' she asked.

Carmilla scoffed. 'Like there's going to be anything on what happens when you feed an all powerful vampire to the light,' she replied. 'It's never happened before. It's not supposed to.'

'So we know nothing?' asked Perry nervously.

'We know that it doesn't have a hold on anyone anymore,' said LaFontaine. 'It's not mind wiping anyone into thinking what happens around Silas in normal anymore so what is it doing?'

'Well could it be that it was hypnotising everyone because it was being feed people? Now that it's been fed a vampire maybe it's effecting them?' I suggested and we all looked at Carmilla, who shrugged.

'I don't feel any different,' she said, unconcerned. 'But if I start hearing voices I'll be sure to let you all know.'

'Oh!' I said and ran to the computer, booting it and my camera up, hitting the record button.

'Oh do we have to?' whined Carmilla.

'Yes! Everyone helped us with your mother and they can help with this,' I reminded her and recounted our conversation to the camera. 'Just like old times.'

'It's only been a week, Laura,' replied LaFontaine. 'Maybe we're going to have to deal with something every term.'

'Like Hogwarts?!' I squealed excitedly but they all gave me unimpressed looks. I shrunk back into my seat. 'OK…maybe not.'

'I'm going to start looking stuff up with JP,' LaFontaine announced. 'Maybe he can find something in the library databank that might be able to help.'

'How does that work exactly?' asked Perry.

'He can access the library's databank and use filters to find any books that may be able to help,' shrugged LaFontaine. 'It's not hard. I'm actually thinking of creating copies of his data and see if I can change the code to create different versions of him.'

Carmilla frowned. 'How does a ghost have…I don't get it,' she declared. 'This place is far too weird.'

'I don't know. He doesn't even know but when he was sucked up into the library he eventually became part of the computer systems and became code. I could hook him up to the Internet and he could surf the web- literally,' replied LaFontaine, smiling. 'It's actually pretty cool.'

'Until he builds Skynet and blows all of Silas up,' said Perry sarcastically. 'Actually that would be good. Do you think he could break into the military and send some nukes to Silas?'

'Bit OTT,' remarked Perry. 'But I like your thinking. See you guys later!'

She grabbed Perry and left Carmilla and I alone. I turned back to the computer.

'I'll keep you guys posted,' I stopped recording and set the file up to upload. I turned to Carmilla. 'So while LaFontaine is researching…what should we do?'

Carmilla smirked. 'Oh. I've already got plans sorted for us, cupcake. I've booked us a table at a nice fancy restaurant in town for eight-thirty.'

My jaw dropped. 'Seriously? Like a date?'

She nodded. 'Yeah. A date. You have eight hours to make yourself adorable. I'm going to-'

The familiar sound of the school alarm began to ring in our ears and we both winced. We had only just gotten back and the alarm was already going off?! Carmilla rolled her eyes and we joined the stream of students in the corridor making their way to town hall. Even on the way there, Carmilla and I were stopped by people thanking us for saving the school, much to Carmilla's annoyance. It didn't take us long to be reunited with Perry and Lafontaine, who was just as annoyed as Carmilla about being called into a town hall meeting. We took our seats, deciding to go for a row in the middle so we wouldn't be instantly recognisable but could still have a good view.

The two projection screens on both sides of the stage turned on and the endless chatter died down. A new black teacher dressed in a very nice grey suit walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

'Hello, students. Welcome back. None of you know me. My name is Bentley Moore. I'm the new Dean of Students,' he announced.

'That was quick,' Perry whispered and I nodded in agreement. I looked at Carmilla but she looked uneasy.

'You OK?' I asked and she nodded, the corners of her mouth tightening. 'He's not a vampire is he?'

She shook her head but I could tell that something was wrong.

'I understand that some strange going ons have taken place in the last few weeks here at Silas and that a certain set of students have been spreading rumours on what has happened in the form of an entertaining web series…' his eyes scanned the crowd and we all hid behind the row in front. 'I would like to take this opportunity to make one thing very clear…vampires do not exist and the circumstances of the previous Dean's death was tragic but were in no way the result of a supernatural event.'

'Now that's not something you expect to hear at a school meeting,' whispered LaFontaine, smirking.

'I will be talking to said students soon. Now, in regards to the giant mushrooms, I have been told it was the result of a science experiment gone wrong. Now there are some new rules that are to be put into effect straight away,' he said, an edge to his voice. 'No more school parties.'

There was uproar! The students stood up, shouting their displeasure and shaking their fists. Carmilla watched, amused. Moore waited for the students to stop shouting, apparently unfazed but this response. It took almost half an hour before everyone quieted down again.

'Also, I am aware that there were a few abductions and, unfortunately, a number of deaths took place recently so I have decided to up the security on campus with extra security guards. You are not to be off campus after nine apart from weekends. Dismissed.'

Everyone stood up and began to leave, cursing away. I turned to Carmilla, frowning.

'Looks like we can't go on that date,' I said sadly.

'What? Of course we're still going,' she replied rather defiantly. I opened my mouth to speak but she put a finger over my lips, shushing me. 'I set up our whole date, cupcake. We're going.'

'But what if we get in trouble?' I asked, removing her finger.

She smirked. 'Trouble is my middle name…actually its Bethel but that's not the point.'

I smiled. 'Bethel? Really?'

'Oh I wouldn't look at me like that if I were you…Laura Gayil Hollis,' she said and my jaw dropped. 'Talk about foresight,' she teased.

'How did you know?' I asked.

'You may not have had the Internet over reading week, but I did.'

LaFontaine leaned in. 'Maybe we should leave before Moore has time to grab us?' she suggested and we quickly got up and left.

'Anyone seen Danny?' I asked, jumping up and down in an attempt to look over people's heads and failing.

'Nope,' replied Perry. 'I'm sure you'll see her in Lit Class.'

I bit my bottom lip. 'You don't think she's left do you?'

'Does it really matter?' asked Carmilla, uninterested.

Once we were outside we split up again, Perry and LaFontaine going one way and Carmilla and I heading straight for our dorm. I immediately turned on the computer and camera.

'So we've got a new dean,' I told the camera. 'And you would not believe-'

_Knock. _

_Knock._

Carmilla and I turned round to find the Dean standing in our doorway.

'Miss Hollis. Miss Karnstein. May I come in?' he asked.

'You might as well. You don't make a very good door,' remarked Carmilla sarcastically.

Moore stepped inside. 'This is cosy,' he said, smiling very briefly. 'I felt it would be less scary if we did this in your dorm rather than calling you up to my office.'

'What is this about Dean Moore?' I asked shakily.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Let's not pretended we don't know why I'm here. Your little videos…I want them to stop.'

'What? I have a right to film and upload whatever I want!' I snapped and Carmilla giggled.

'It's my understanding you were the cause of many disruptions during last half term,' replied Moore evenly. 'There will be no more of that. If there is then I'll have you expelled.'

Moore turned and left, leaving me furious.

'He has no right!' I said, shutting the computer and camera down. 'Who does he think he is?'

'The head of the school?' suggested Carmilla, smirking.

'Only because I killed his predecessor!' I threw myself on my bed, screaming into my pillow.

'You need to relax, creampuff,' smiled Carmilla, sitting on the edge of my bed. She started to stroke my back. 'Relax and chill.'

'I can't! It's day one and already things are going bad. We don't know what's going on with the light thingy, the new Dean is being a douchebag and now I can't document anything?'

'Did you just say douchebag?' laughed Carmilla. 'That's pretty adorable coming from you, sweet cheeks.'

I sighed. 'I shouldn't be this down in the dumps this early on should I?' I asked and sat up.

Carmilla held onto my cheek, smiling. 'No, buttercup…you shouldn't.'

'How many pet names do you have for me?' I asked, blushing.

'Enough to keep me going, sugarcube,' and she kissed me.

OK. Things might not be going my way but at least I have this to keep me going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Edmund**

_Carmilla_

You would think she'd be a bit more excited by annoyingly Laura spends most of her time getting ready worrying about getting caught. I lost count of how many times I had to reassure her everything would be fine in just the first hour alone. Laura is one of those girls who, when needing to look pretty, decides to spend all of her time over analysing what to wear. I just change my top for one that actually covers my midriff and I'm fine. There's no way in hell I'm taking my leather pants off. My butt looks spectacular in them and after spending so many decades forced into big puffy dresses there was no way I was going back to them. Sometimes it amazes me just how much has changed in the years I've been alive but there was so significant leap. It happened gradually and aside from the few grumps that plagued every generation, not one really paid any attention to it.

The 60's were a particularly fun time for me. The parties were exceptional but without being loud and obnoxious, something the parties of today failed at. Anyone who knows me would be surprised to hear I enjoyed the 60's. I'm not the type, to be honest. I'm moody and pretty selfish- except when it comes to Laura. I know that and I'll happily admit it but the 60's were a time where I was free of my mother. I had run away again, not that she particularly cared. After finding me in 68 she just claimed it was just another teenage rebellion phase and took me back to continue her slaughter of innocents. She always had a way of making me feel small and childish. I may not be over a thousand years old but I was no child! I hated the way she treated everyone because of her age. Age, for a vampire, is power and she was one of the most powerful vampires in the world, along with a few others but I hadn't seen them for years. I tried to push the thought of them out my mind. They were insignificant to me now.

Laura stepped out of the bathroom wearing a very cute pink dress and pink heels. She looked at me nervously.

'How do I look?' she asked.

I smiled. 'I could just eat you up,' I replied and she reddened. I could practically hear the blood rushing to her cheeks and I felt a twinge of hunger in my stomach.

I had only fed from her once but she tasted so freaking good. Usually everyone's blood tastes the same: of copper. The iron in the blood makes it taste metallic but Laura's blood somehow tasted different. There was the usual taste of copper, but mixed in with it there was something else. I'm not sure how to describe it but it was exquisite. Maybe it had something to do with all the crap she eats. You'd think it would have the opposite effect but c'mon, since when has vegetables and fruit ever tasted nice? I would love to feed from her again but I knew better than to ask. She'd offer if it were an option.

Maybe I should throw in a few hints?

'And we both know you would,' she smiled, embarrassed. She picked up her purse but I quickly stood up and took it from her. 'Hey!'

'You're not paying for a damn thing tonight, princess,' I told her. 'I'm rich remember? I have enough money to last me the next five hundred years!'

'Well you don't want to blow it all in one night do you?' she teased. 'Otherwise what are you going to do in five hundred years time and you don't have enough money to take another girl on a date?'

I knew she was joking but I involuntarily tensed. She was aware of our situation but it was such a throw away comment that I doubt she's actually _thought_ of our situation. We're on borrowed time and I began to mentally curse. I'm about two steps away from becoming a vampire stereotype. Mortal girlfriend? Check. Want to turn her so we can be together forever? Check. Pretty sure she doesn't want to be a vampire? Double check. A slightly brooding personality with a dark past? OK. Maybe I am just a vampire stereotype but none of them look this good in leather and I'm certainly not going to be a whiny bitch about it.

'Well by that time it'll be perfectly acceptable to go around naked,' I replied. 'Once she sees my rocking body I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand.'

'Wow,' her eyebrows flew up. 'Not shy at all are you?'

'I'm not one for bashfulness,' I leaned in and kissed her neck. I felt her body become rigid and I smiled against her skin. 'Easy there, buttercup. I'm not going to bite.'

'I-I,' she stammered. 'That's not- I mean-'

My hands reached for the back of her thighs and started to glide up and under her dress. I groped her butt and kissed her neck again, jumping back playfully and grabbed my leather jacket and helmet. I reached under my bed and pulled out another helmet, handing it to her.

'Don't want to mess your hair up,' I teased and she took it.

'Thanks…' she said uncertainly, inspecting it.

'What's the matter?' I asked. 'I thought your dad would have you wearing a helmet jut to go down the street.'

'He did…' she admitted sadly and now it was my turn to lift my eyebrows.

'OK…' I didn't bother to question it and we left the room.

On the way to my motorbike a few people stopped us to talk and it took me so much effort not to bite their heads off you wouldn't believe it. What is it with people and obsessing over "celebrities"? We're not even celebrities but I've had so many people requesting to take selfies with me that I want to puke. No one (except Laura) appeared to notice my displeasure despite the icy look I gave each and everyone of them. I really hoped this wasn't going to be a permanent thing. I could be anywhere right now! I was finally free of my mother and I was doing University again? I could literally take Laura to the freaking Caribbean and admire her cute little body in a bikini! Why were we here again?

'Are you OK?' Laura asked when we finally reached my motorbike.

'I'd be in a better mood if all those morons would just leave us alone,' I snarled and saw concern behind her eyes. 'Sorry. I just want everything to go perfectly. First date and all.'

'Awwww,' the concern was replaced with awe and I'm sure that if I could, I would have been blushing. Blushing isn't really my thing, mostly because my heart doesn't beat fast enough. It does beat but not nearly fast enough. I don't know how it works. It's supernatural so don't bother trying to figure it all out. As long as I have blood then my body kind of reacts normal. I can eat and digest it but I don't need to. I mostly eat out of boredom…and to annoy Laura.

'Let's get going,' I said and got on the motorbike, bringing it to life. The engine purred and I gave the handles an affectionate stroke. 'You getting on?' I asked Laura, throwing my helmet on.

'Oh! Yes! I will do that…' she put her helmet on and awkwardly climbed up behind me.

'Better hold tight,' I said and she automatically wrapped her arms around my waist. I couldn't help but smile before racing off into the night, Laura's scream trailing behind us.

We arrived at the restaurant twenty-minutes later, receiving a few questioning looks as we got off my bike. Laura's jaw dropped.

'Oh my God! This is a 5-Star restaurant!' she couldn't believe it.

'Oh is it?' I said sarcastically. 'Mmm…I never noticed.'

We entered the restaurant holding our helmets, receiving some more sceptical looks from those already eating their food.

'S'up?' I asked an elderly couple who were watching us and put my arm around Laura's waist. I smiled sweetly at them and they looked away at once. I kissed Laura on the cheek, smirking at her. 'I don't think they like us being a couple,' I told her.

'Well it's not really from their generation…' Laura mumbled, looking embarrassed.

'And yet I'm several generations older than them. Didn't stop me,' I replied and Laura smiled.

'No. I didn't, did it?' and she kissed me on the cheek. 'Thanks for being awesome. I still get a bit…y'know? Not everyone understands.'

'That's their problem,' I said and a waiter approached us. 'Table for two under the name Carmilla,' I told him.

'Yes, ma'am,' said the waiter, grabbing two menus. 'If you'd like to follow me.'

We followed the waiter to a table on the second floor, Laura twirling to look at everything as we walked. The carpet was blood red and the walls a golden cream. Suspended above us were several chandeliers with light dancing in the glass drops. The waiter pulled out both our seats and we sat down.

'Can I get you two any wine?' he asked.

'Red,' I replied and Laura giggled.

'Very well, ma'am,' the waiter handed us our menus and left.

'I could get used to this,' said Laura and looked at the menu, her jaw dropping again. 'Wow! This stuff is expensive,' she cast me a glance and I rolled my eyes. 'Right. Don't worry about it?' she said and I nodded. 'Are you really sure you want to spend so much on me?'

'You're worth it, creampuff. Just relax and enjoy yourself!'

The waiter returned with two full glasses and a bottle in an ice bucket. 'Are you ready to order?' he asked, pulling out a pen and paper. I downed my glass and started pouring another.

'Can I have the lobster frittata?' asked Laura and the waiter wrote it down and looked at me expectantly.

'I'll have the FleurBurger,' I replied, not really bothered and he went off to sort our food out. I downed another glass.

'Should you be drinking so much?' asked Laura, looking slightly taken aback. 'You have to ride us home.'

'I can't get drunk. Supernatural healing. Stops me from getting intoxicated,' I replied, shrugging. 'Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the taste.'

'Wow. So you've never had to worry about a hangover then?' she was fascinated.

I shook my head. 'Nope. Pretty convenient actually.'

She laughed. 'I bet. Well...' she took her glass. 'Bottoms up!' and she downed her drink, grimacing almost at once.

I chuckled. 'Not your sort of drink I take it?'

She shook her head. 'No. Not at all,' and she coughed.

After asking for a glass of water to get the taste out of her mouth, Laura began asking me all sorts of questions about my past. Aside from the brief story I gave her while tied up we had never really discussed my post. It felt surreal going into all the details of all the different time periods I had lived in (the ones shut away in a coffin didn't count) and told her countless stories of my adventures. She ate her food, engrossed in my tales while mine went untouched. She asked if I had met any historical figures, which amused me. Just because I was immortal didn't mean I had met all the well known historical figures…I hadn't met any and she seemed disappointed by this.

The waiter came and took our food, not saying anything about my untouched food and Laura ordered dessert.

'Now tell me about you,' I said. 'I've been doing all the talking. Your turn.'

'Well what do you want to know?' she asked.

'Well the easiest question is when did you know you were gay?' I asked.

'I dunno…I've just always known. When I was little there was this girl I had a huge crush on and we went to the playground one day where there was this really big slide and I pretended to be scared to go down it just so she would hold my hand,' she blushed, smiling. 'It all just seemed so…natural to me.'

'So when did you lose your virginity?' I asked bluntly.

She laughed nervously. 'I- err…well what counts for lesbians?'

'Sex,' was my answer.

'Then…I haven't. I've fooled about and stuff but nothing…OK. I haven't even fooled about. Once I told my dad he appeared to put a stop to all sleepovers, which was surprising. He was always worried I'd get pregnant and instead he puts a stop to the one thing that would stop me looking at boys.'

'Would you ever look at a boy like that?' I asked.

She shook her head. 'Nope. Never. I've never seen the appeal.'

'No. Neither have I,' I traced the rim of the wine glass. 'Women are far more…sensual,' I put emphasis on the last word.

'So…when we get back home…' she looked nervous. 'Do you want to…I dunno…possibly…be my…err…first?'

I gave her my best seductive smile. 'Try and stop me.'

Her dessert arrived and Laura started eating it as fast as she could. I sniggered as she grabbed her forehead, moaning about brain freeze. We paid but Laura needed to go toilet and practically ran off, almost tripping over but she ungraciously regained her footing and went round the corner. I laughed.

'_Hello Marcilla_…'

I turned round, recognising the voice. Where had it come from? I looked around wildly, finally finding the source at a table in the corner. The apparent nineteen year old stood up from his seat as I approached him, my heartbeat surprisingly increasing. Stood in front of me was my best friend, Edmund. He had been Sired by a friend of my mother's a few years after me and were became instant friends…but I hadn't seen him since I was put in the coffin.

'Edmund,' I said, my voice flat.

'Marcilla,' he nodded.

'It's Carmilla now,' I replied, not sure how to respond. Should I be happy? Angry? Had he tried to find me while I was trapped in the coffin?

He noticed my uncertainty and smiled softly. 'I did look for you, y'know. I just couldn't find you and when I tried to get in contact…your mother sent me packing. I doubt she ever told you that.'

I shook my head. 'No…' my voice shook. 'Why are you here, Edmund? Why now?'

He sat down and I did the same.

'Because the news of your mother's death has gotten around, Mar- Carmilla. Everyone knows. I knew I'd be able to see you.'

I snorted. 'Yeah…and how is it you knew where I'd be?' I asked and he looked confused. 'What?'

'Isn't it obvious? Laura. You're here because of Laura,' he said and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

'How do you know about Laura?' I asked.

He rolled his eyes. 'Your friends let a bunch of vampires go loose! How do you think I know about your mother? News travels a lot faster now in the digital age,' he mused. 'It's almost ridiculous how long we used to have to wait to receive letters.'

'So you're just here to reconcile?' I asked.

'No. I'm here to warn you actually,' he answered, folding his arms. 'What part of "everyone knows" slipped past you, Carmilla?' he asked and I shrugged, confused and he sighed. '_Everyone_ knows! Everyone including the Vampire Lords! Carmilla, you have just pissed off your mother's best friends!'

I went cold instantly. 'What?'

'Dracula? King of the Vampires? Also known as Vlad the Impaler?! His son, Alucard? Elizabeth Báthory? Aswid and Asmund? Rasputin? They're all heading to Silas to get their revenge on you! It doesn't help that every other vampire in the world is heading there too!'

I leaned back, confused. 'Why?'

'Because of that light? All of us are feeling this irresistible pull toward Silas University because of that light. You most probably don't feel anything because you're already living there but for the rest of us? It's like something is calling us and I don't know why. The moment I heard about your mother and the Lords I knew I had to come and warn you!'

I went to talk but noticed Laura walking towards us, confused. 'Oh crap…' I muttered.

'Hey,' she smiled and looked at Edmund and then me. 'Who's this?' she asked.

'Laura…this is my best friend Edmund,' I introduced and Edmund stood up, instinctively bowing to her and she giggled uncertainly. 'He's here because…there's even more trouble.'

'Huh? More trouble?'

'it appears we ticked off a few of my mother's powerful friends who are- err- planning on killing us,' I winced and, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, her jaw dropped.

'Oh my god!' she brought her hands to her mouth. 'Oh my god! There are more of them? They're coming to kill us?!'

I stood up and gathered her to me. 'It's fine! I'm going to keep you safe,' I told her and stroked her hair. 'Oh…and all the vampires in the world are heading toward Silas because of the light.'

'What?!' she screamed but I hugged her again.

'Try not to freak out. I'm going to keep you safe!' I threw Edmund a dirty look. 'Couldn't find a better time to come and see me?'

He looked annoyed. 'I thought you'd want to know as soon as possible! I tried to find you at the uni but you were riding off by the time I found you. I had to vamp speed after you…discreetly of course.'

'Well this hasn't gone as well as I hoped!' Laura cried into my shoulder.

'No…me neither.'

Edmund stood up, looked uncomfortable. 'We need to get back to Silas and decide what we're going to do. We need a plan to keep the vampires and the Vampire Lords out of the campus. Shall we go? I can get a ride back and meet you at your room?'

'Yeah. Sure,' I led Laura out, mentally kicking myself.

I am sooooooo screwed.


End file.
